godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
Mothra Leo
5,900 tons 5,900 tons 3,500 tons 5,900 tons 5,900 tons 5,900 tons |firstappearance =''Rebirth of Mothra'' |lastappearance =''Rebirth of Mothra III'' |wingspan = 53 meters 53 meters 30 meters 30 meters 50 meters 50 meters |length = 25 meters 24 meters 24 meters 24 meters 25 meters 25 meters 25 meters |allies = Godzilla, Rodan, Mothra, King Caesar, Anguirus, Godzilla Junior, Gorosaurus, Baragon, G-Force Mechagodzilla 2, M.O.G.U.E.R.A. |enemies = Desghidorah, Dagahra, Grand Ghidorah, Destoroyah, Megalon, Battra, Hedorah, Mecha-King Ghidorah, Proto-Moguera, Hyper Mecha-King Ghidorah|relationships = Mothra (Mother) |species = Divine Moth |nicknames = Leo, New Mothra, Rainbow Mothra, Aqua Mothra, Light Speed Mothra, Armor Mothra, Eternal Mothra, Mothra's Son |forms = Larval Stage Imago Stage Rainbow Mothra Aqua Mothra Light Speed Mothra Armor Mothra Eternal Mothra}}Mothra Leo is a divine moth created by Toho that first appeared in the 1996 Toho film, Rebirth of Mothra. Name In the films, Mothra Leo is simply referred to as "Mothra." Official Japanese publications usually refer to him as "New Mothra" or "Exceled Mothra." The name "Mothra Leo" comes from a song from the soundtrack for Rebirth of Mothra, which plays when Leo creates his cocoon. English-speaking fans began using this name to refer to Leo, and official English releases of the soundtrack used variations of this name, such as "Mothraleo" and "Mothra Reo." Each of Mothra Leo's forms he takes on after his larva and imago forms have their own names, although "Aqua Mothra" is the only one that is individually trademarked. Design Appearance Mothra Leo takes on many different forms and appearances over the course of the Rebirth of Mothra trilogy. In his larval form, Leo looks very similar to Mothra's larval form from Godzilla vs. Mothra, however he is lighter in color. After transforming into his imago form, Leo resembles his mother's imago form, but has several distinguishing features. His wings are somewhat more triangular and have different designs and color schemes. His abdomen is more rounded and less defined than Mothra's. Leo also has green eyes, three beads on his forehead, and feather-like antennae, resembling those of a male moth. After transforming into Rainbow Mothra in Rebirth of Mothra II, Leo's wings change from orange and green in color to all of the colors of the rainbow. As Aqua Mothra, Leo's appearance is more streamlined, and he lacks fur. Leo's wings are replaced with four fins, and he also gains fins on his tail. In Rebirth of Mothra III, Rainbow Mothra's design changes. He now has a slightly longer body of 25 meters where he was 24 meters in length previouslyShogakukan, 2001, ゴジラ1954-1999超全集 (てれびくんデラックス) , ISBN-10: 4091014704Koudansha, 2016, 決定版 ゴジラ 大怪獣 パーフェクト超百科 (テレビマガジンデラックス), ISBN-10: 4063048470, a less bulky body, thinner legs, and backward-facing antennae. Leo's wings are a combination of blue, orange, black and white rather than all of the colors of the rainbow, and his eyes are blue rather than green. His form Light Speed Mothra looks almost identical to Aqua Mothra, but is blurry due to its quick movement. As Armor Mothra, Leo possesses a silvery armored shell around his body, with sharp jagged wings with different patterns. In his final form, Eternal Mothra, he looks very similar to Armor Mothra, only without the armored shell and with white fur all over his body. Roar Mothra Leo's roars consist primarily of altered Mothra roars, which have been modified to sound deeper and more masculine. As Armor Mothra, Leo's roar is very mechanical-sounding, sounding almost like a drill. Mothra Leo Roars|Mothra Leo's roars Personality Leo differs from Mothra as he is commonly labelled as a male. Plus, unlike Mothra who is usually portrayed as being concerned more for the plights of her homeland and people, Leo takes on a more active role as a protector of the Earth, as well as taking on a Gamera-like affection for children. History ''Rebirth of Mothra'' trilogy In the Rebirth of Mothra universe, Leo and Mothra were the last remaining members of a highly advanced species of giant moths created as guardians to the Elias, an ancient civilization of small yet powerful humanoids far older than humanity. Leo first appeared as an egg laid by an aged and weakened Mothra in 1996. He hatched prematurely during a battle between his mother and a monster called Desghidorah and, despite being hopelessly outmatched in his larval form, attacked his mother's aggressor. After a long battle, the two managed to escape, though by that point, Mothra had been badly wounded, and she collapsed into the sea. Despite his best attempts to help her, Leo could do nothing as he watched his mother sink into the depths. Leo then retreated to a remote island where he cocooned himself against a 10,000 year old tree. After some time, Leo emerged as a swarm of multicolored butterflies which merged into one giant insect. Leo then flew to Hokkaido to do battle with Desghidorah, and arrived in a flurry of laser and energy beams. The demonic dragon could not stand against the power of the new Mothra and was soon defeated. With the help of the Seal of Elias, Leo imprisoned the beast once again within its ancient tomb. Leo then went on to replenish the land destroyed by Desghidorah, releasing a powder that sped up the growth of Hokkaido's flora. With the forests and fields returned to their original beauty, Leo returned to Infant island. Mothra Leo was called upon again when an ancient pollution-eating monster called Dagahra began infesting the ocean with toxic parasites called Barems. Leo attacked Dagahra and seemed to have the upper hand, until the battle was taken underwater. Unable to combat Dagahra in his element, Leo was overwhelmed by a swarm of Barem and awaited his opponents' killing blow. However, with the assistance of the Elias, Mothra Leo was replenished by the water spirit Ghogo and was transformed into a new form, Rainbow Mothra . Suffused with the water spirit's ancient magic, Rainbow Mothra re-entered the fray, relentlessly assaulting Dagahra. Yet, when the toxic one retreated below the waves, Rainbow Mothra followed suit and dove under the water, transforming himself into his new aqua form, Aqua Mothra , and finishing off Dagahra. With his foe defeated, Rainbow Mothra then flew off into the horizon and thus, the world is once again safe. Rainbow Mothra was awakened again to fight King Ghidorah when he was eating humans. The two fought, but Rainbow Mothra was quickly defeated. Rainbow Mothra was transformed into Light Speed Mothra and went back in time to kill King Ghidorah when he was weaker. He went back to the Cretaceous period, where he fought Cretaceous King Ghidorah. He defeated Cretaceous Ghidorah, but his tail was buried in the ground. Cretaceous Ghidorah regrew from the tail, and arrived in the present only a day later. Leo attacked King Ghidorah as Armor Mothra , and killed him. Armor Mothra transformed into Eternal Mothra and flew away in peace. ''Godzilla Island '']]In this television series, Mothra Leo is one of the island's residents. Like ''Rebirth of Mothra, Leo starts off as a larva before metamorphosing into an imago after the death of his mother. Abilities Larva *Mothra Leo can spray web out of his mouth with a multicolored electrical aftershock. *Mothra Leo can fire a Mega Breast Cannon from its chest. *Mothra Leo is able to become invisible. *Mothra Leo can move at 40 kilometers per hour. Imago *Mothra Leo flies at the speed of mach 15.5. *Mothra Leo fires three multicolored Cross Heat Laser beams from his forehead. *Mothra Leo unleashes Jade Bolts fire from his wings. *Mothra Leo fires a Mega Breast Cannon from his chest. *Mothra Leo able to break apart into thousands of smaller 30.5cm Mothras. *Mothra Leo can perform an Excel Pileload by flying straight up and spinning to release several jade rings from his body. *Mothra Leo is able to release Reflective Green Powder from his wings which can weaken and cause pain to his opponent. *Mothra Leo can do a Sparkling PryeRoad, a series of cascading shafts of blue energy that can split the earth as bolts flicker across his wings. *Mothra Leo can perform an Excel Dash by charging itself with energy and flying at mach 85 for up to 65 seconds. *Mothra Leo is able to perform a Sun Strike Buster by raining down powder in a circle, and then from the center of the circle, a giant beam of blistering emerald energy will burst forth from the sky. *Mothra Leo is able to speed the growing process of plants. Rainbow Mothra * Rainbow Mothra fires a multicolored Cross Heat Laser beams from his forehead. *Rainbow Mothra able to break apart into thousands of smaller 30.5cm Mothras. *Rainbow Mothra emits Jade Bolts from his wings. *Rainbow Mothra fires a Mineral Chest Cannon from his chest. *Rainbow Mothra flies at the speed of mach 15.5. *Rainbow Mothra emits a Reflective Rainbow Powder from his wings which can paralyzes and cause pain to his opponent. *Rainbow Mothra emits a Pressure Field which is a invisible force field that is able to deflect any enemy energy beams . *Rainbow Mothra emits a levitation field. *Rainbow Mothra fires a beam pulser. *Rainbow Mothra emits a sparkling pileload rainbow. *Rainbow Mothra emits two Sparkling Rainbow Buster that can shoots blasts of energy from his wings. *Rainbow Mothra can transform into Aqua Mothra. Aqua Mothra *Aqua Mothra fires a Cross-heat pulser beam. *Aqua Mothra swims up to 200 knots. *Aqua Mothra enables flight. *Aqua Mothra emits an Illusion Mirage. *Aqua Mothra emits a Sparkling Pileload Rainbow. *Aqua Mothra fires a Cresent Dash Beam from his antennae. *Aqua Mothra emits a Pressure Field. *Aqua Mothra can transform into either Rainbow Mothra or Light Speed Mothra. Light Speed Mothra *Light Speed Mothra can fly at a speed of 186,000 miles per second. *Light Speed Mothra is able to travel through time. *Light Speed Mothra can change back into Rainbow Mothra. Armor Mothra *Armor Mothra flies at the speed of mach 15. *Armor Mothra has a thick armor that protects him from any energy/beam attacks. *Armor Mothra uses razor sharp wings. *Armor Mothra fires an Armor Cross Heat Laser which can penetrate King Ghidorah's barrier. *Armor Mothra has an Armor Wing Cutter. *Armor Mothra emits an Excel Dash Buster. *Armor Mothra can transform into Eternal Mothra. Video games *''Godzilla: Trading Battle'' (Larva, Regular Imago, Aqua) *''Monster Strike'' (Armor) *''Godzilla: Kaiju Collection'' (Aqua, Armor, Eternal) Trivia *Mothra Leo has his own theme song, which he shares with Mothra. *While Mothra's priestesses were the Shobijin, Leo's aides are called the Elias. *Mothra Leo possesses considerably more numerous abilities compared to his mother. *In the English dubs for the Rebirth of Mothra trilogy, Leo's gender was changed from film to film. However, Mothra Leo is generally considered to be male, while Mothra herself is female. *While his mother had short, club-tipped antennae, Mothra Leo has larger, feathery-looking ones. This is similar to how tha antennae of male and female moths differ in real life (thus debunking the misconceptions regarding Mothra Leo's gender.) List of appearances Films *''Rebirth of Mothra'' *''Rebirth of Mothra II'' *''Rebirth of Mothra III'' Video games *''Godzilla: Trading Battle'' (Larva, Regular Imago, Aqua) *''Monster Strike'' (Armor) *''Godzilla: Kaiju Collection'' (Aqua, Armor, Eternal) References Category:Rebirth of Mothra - Kaiju